The End
by fangeek1315
Summary: Nobody thought it would start. It seemed impossible. I mean, everyone joked about it, even me, but I soon regretted it. You know, "Aliens are gonna come in a big spaceship! They're gonna take over the world!" or especially this statement, "Zombie Apocalypse! Ahhhh!" You shouldn't joke about it, because some day, it can happen, sometimes with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

The End

A crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural

By: Fangeek1315 and Swagger_Mcmuffin

Chapter 1 (Rick POV)

Everything was blurry and it took me a minute to focus. Once my vision was clear, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed with a bunch of hospital tubes connected to me. I yelled out though my throat hurt like hell. "Doctor! HELLO!" Ow, that hurt, damn throat. I was able to sit up and rub my eyes. The tubes were like suction cups so I just plucked them off. I got out of bed and started walking awkwardly in the blue hospital gown.

The hallway was dark and parts of the ceiling were hanging. I turned a corner placing my hand on the wall. It was red and sticky. I looked at my palm. Dry blood. What the hell? I thought. I kept walking until I found two doors locked together. There were four words written in black.

 _ **"DONT OPEN DEAD INSIDE"**_

Dead? Why would you keep dead bodies in a hospital? I thought. I walked closer trying to get a closer look. When I was 2 inches from the door, a hand struck out. I jumped back. There was a moaning, almost growling voice coming from the door, then it turned into multiple. I was wondering what it was but at the same time, I didn't want to know. I did what a normal person would do. I ran.

I finally reached an exit. When I reached it, there was something that I've never seen in my whole life. There was a row of bodies on each side of the ground, making an aisle for me to walk in. They had skulls with hair on them sticking out. I walked slowly through the aisle. I saw a bag squirm.

I reached a bicycle as I looked behind me to make sure nothing was there. Once I was 100% sure, I hopped on and started pedaling. On the way, I saw something that I never expected. On the grass next to the sidewalk was a zombie. I swear it was a zombie because it was rotting. It's skin was peeling off her body so the bones were revealed. Her hair was thin and dirty on the zombie's head. Even the teeth were bad. The most disturbing thing? She was missing her bottom half of the body but I was thankful because it couldn't move to get me.

I fell off the bike uneased by the zombie. Once I took a deep breath, there was a gun on my forehead. "Hey, hey hey. Put the gun down." I said. The man behind the gun gasped and shook the gun. "I said, put it down." The owner of the gun put it down. "You're no zombie," He said like it was a miracle. "Damn right I'm not. Why are you trying to shoot me?" I ask. When I sit up, I see a little boy is behind him, almost remembered me of Carl, but not quite. "Duane, get the couch ready. Pillows and blankets. C'mon, quick." 'Duane' I guess was his name obeyed his father and ran to the house as the adult helped me up and we walked inside.

I lie down on the couch as the adult covers me with the blanket. "Duane, please get something for this man to drink." The kid nodded and ran to the kitchen. "Get comfortable, we don't know how long you'll be staying here." I inhale and exhale one by one trying to get comfortable. Once the owner of the gun closes the door and covers the windows and the kid comes back with a cup of lemon water for me, they sit and watch me drink. "We must explain a lot to you. It's very very important that you know." I nod and drink more.

"I'm gonna give this to you straightforward because there is no point in sugarcoating it." The man said. "Okay," I replied waiting for the news. "I don't know if you've seen but, the zombie apocalypse it…" My eyes widened. "What?" "It started."

Everything clicked. That weird figure on the side of the road, the moving dead body under the sheet. That message and the hands and strange noises coming from it. I couldn't say anything. "Did you miss it?" The little kid asked. I nod. "I was in a coma. The last time I did anything before the apocalypse… I was doing my job, being a police officer, chasing down bad guys, with my friend, Shane." I replied. "Damn, well you're pretty freaking lucky that we found you." The man said.

"Morgan." He extended me his hand. "Rick Grimes." I shook his hand. "Oh, this is my son, Duane." I look at him and smile. "What about your wife?" I asked. Duane looked down and Morgan shut his eyes trying to stop from crying. "Oh.. I'm sorry.." I said. Why would you say that Rick? You're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and you ask where his wife is and she's not even present?! What the hell Rick… what the hell. I thought to myself. "It's okay." He forgave me. Morgan stood up with Duane. "We'll let you get some sleep." "Thank you," I said. He walked out with his son as I snuggled under the blankets, trying to get some rest.

I stay there for about a week. Morgan and Duane took real good care of me. After a week, I'm back on my feet and I no longer feel like shit. I'm able to change back in my sheriff uniform and my sheriff hat. "I'm going back out," I announced one morning. "What? You… you can't." Duane said. "I have to. I'm feeling better, and I think… I think I'm better in health too." I replied. Morgan shook his head. "Well, we can't stop you," Morgan states clearly. He looks in a drawer and hands me a gun. "You might want this," I take it. "Thank you, for everything," I say tipping my hat. Morgan and Duane hug me. "Goodbye." Morgan waves as I walk out from the back of their house and rush to the city.

Soon, I find a horse. I figure that the horse will be much quicker than walking to the city so I jump on. It seemed freaked out because I wasn't the original owner but I had to calm it down. "Shhh… calm down… you're okay." I whisper. "Go.. to the city." At my order, the horse gallops and I got a hold of it. We run.

When we get there, it's quiet. I yell out seeing if anyone is there. Nobody answers. The horse and I walk through the town together as I try to look around. The horse seems cautious and scared but we keep moving.

All of a sudden, the horse stops. I whip around. No-one. In front of me. No-one. On my right. No-one. On my left, there is a big herd of zombies. About 40. I tell the horse to gallop, and we're off again. When we reach the end of the street, however, the same herd of zombies find us and walk. I try to go another way, but it doesn't work. Zombies. I do what I can. There is no time.

I jump off that damn horse and run. I could hear the sounds of that poor horse going through pain with the zombies but I don't look back, I can't! I run and run but at one point I hear someone yell. I follow the voice.

I found a Korean with a pizza. Okay, that sounds really weird but he had pizza. "Zombie… apocalypse!" He replied. "I… I know," I say. "We gotta run," I say. The Korean won't move, he's scared out of his wits. "Come on!" I grab his arm and pull him. He drops the pizza box and we're off running. We find a gate as I jump it. "Come on, you gotta come." The boy climbs and jumps as he lands on his knees. "OW!" He yells. "Get on your feet!" We stand back and watch the zombies trying to get us.

Then, something very unexpected happens. An arrow comes and flies right past my head and hits a zombie. Then, another, and another. Pretty soon, about 5 zombies go dead out of the 40.


	2. Chapter 2

The End

A crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural

By: Fangeek1315 and Swagger_Mcmuffin

Chapter 2- Castiel POV

"Come on, Cas!" Dean yells. "What is it, Dean?" I say back, walking across the motel room towards him. "There's a herd of zombies not too far from here. There is a group of people over there as well. After all, it's the start of the apocalypse." He tosses me a gun. "Where is Sam?" I ask walking out the door with Dean. "He is already out there." We get into the Impala and drive to Baltimore, Maryland. Before getting in the car, I spot a lined piece of paper on the ground. I would expect a writing on it, I mean it's the third day of the apocalypse. I picked it up, with the top of the paper reading from 'Glenn'.

"'I'm on the edge of existence, but there is still a tomorrow"

"Cas!" Dean yells from the car. I quickly get in. We start heading down Applegate. "Hey, Cas, what happened back there?" Dean asks.

"Nothing dean. I just started hunting Zombies."

The car starts shaking. "Dean what-" I feel something hit me in the head and someone yelling "Cas" and that's all I hear till darkness overcomes.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE: this is my partner's chapter. she has all odd numbered and I have even numbered. Hope you enjoy!***


	3. Chapter 3

The End

A crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural

By: Fangeek1315 and Swagger_Mcmuffin

Chapter 3 (Glenn POV)

It was normal. Everyday was normal. You didn't have to worry about a zombie apocalypse or an apocalypse full of demons. When I was a normal pizza guy delivering pizzas every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. Then, driving home to my apartment and getting takeout on the way home. I would turn on tv and watch the news or the comedy central. At 11:00 I would finally go to bed and set my alarm for the next day. Normal days were boring, but these days are scary. It can't be in between.

Okay, so this particular day, it all changed. Everyone left me. Well, at least, I thought. I first realized because, called my mom one day, checking on her. She was very old and in a nursery home/old people's home. I promised her that every Tuesday I would call her at 12:15 pm. Okay, that's pretty precise but my dad passed before her and I was her only child. Yeah, understandable.

As I was saying, this particular day, it all changed. My mom passed away, but in the most unusual way possible. VERY unusual. I called her at exactly 12:15 pm on Tuesday while I was eating chicken wings at home. The phone rang 5 times, 6, 7, then, it picked up. "Mom. Mom. Hello? It's Glenn." I greeted her. I heard a sound. The sound of moaning. Zombie moaning. Of course I didn't know it was a zombie moaning. I heard the voice of people yelling and running. Finally someone picked up. It was the person who helps my mom. "Who is this?" She asked quickly and full of fear. "Glenn. My mom is in there. Grace Rhee."

The worker paused and did a small gasp. "What?" I asked. "Grace Rhee… uh… something very unfortunate happened." She says in almost a whisper. My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I asked. This didn't sound like good news. "Um… so, it started about two hours ago. Your mother was fine and then, the front doors burst open… with… zombies." I rolled my eyes. Is this person crazy? Zombies don't exist. I thought. "Haha, very funny. What happened to my mom?" I asked full of concern. "I am not kidding. Those moaning noises… do you hear those moaning noises?" "Yeah, they're old people… duh." "No, they're not!" She raised her voice. "I am hiding under my desk, Glenn. There are zombies everywhere. Your mother got…" Clara sobbed. "She was bitten and bitten and…" I had to look out the window. Something told me that Clara was being a liar. Then, I saw them. The zombies.

There must've been twenty of them. I gasped. "I… see them. They're outside my apartment window." "Yes. They love humans, and they really liked your mom." That was it. Clara didn't mean it but she rubbed it in. Too much. I hung up and gripped the phone as I fell to my knees. I let go of the phone and squeezed the sides of my head and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. "NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! WAKE UP GLENN! WAKE UP!" I banged my head against the floor and rubbed my eyes but every time I looked out the window, I saw the same sight. Twenty zombies walking, dirty and moaning as they walk and try to open the doors.

The doors opened downstairs as screaming continued. My apartment was on the third level out of the seven. I locked my door and found a bag. I packed food, a cell phone, and two t shirts. The moans started getting closer as I heard them walking and falling on each other on the stairs. I lifted up my window, looking down, as I looked at the door. No more than a minute later, the door swung open with the most terrifying things coming out of the door. Skin ripped off of their faces and their skull and bones were revealed. The minute those things saw me, they were after me. Their smelly feet shuffled quicker and quicker. "Goodbye, apartment." I whispered as I let go of the window and fell into a pile of black garbage bags.

 ***authors note: this is my chapter. I will tell my partner to work on the next one (chapter 4) as I work on chapter 5. have a great day/evening/morning!***


End file.
